


2020 - Byun Baekhyun

by baeksmoonchild



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Apocalypse, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Dystopia, Emotional, English, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Modern Era, Romance, Sad, Swearing, Triggers, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksmoonchild/pseuds/baeksmoonchild
Summary: "In a cold world we're burning"-The year is 2020. In a span of three months the whole world has reached a desastrous, apocalyptic state. Millions of people have died from a virus they call COV2. It is told that those who survive will have a wonderful ahead of them, but those who die deserved it. In the midst of it all, you fall in love with for the first time. Can you survive the pandemic? And can he?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Zhong Chen Le/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: EXO Planet, Exo-Suchen, KPOP, Korean Pop Stars





	2020 - Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer in the future!

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.“, Seoyeon whispered to herself as tears streamed down her face. She collapsed and sank to the ground shaking as a wave of anxiety hit her. She breathed in and breathed out slowly to calm herself down. The air was stuffy in this small apartment but opening the window would mean hearing the constant sound of sirens and people screaming. In the past three months she has seen more corpses than she could have ever imagined. The part that frightened her the most was that it didn‘t scare her anymore. Before this all started she had to vomit just at the thought of corpses and blood and death. _Death._ It used to scare her. But it has become her daily life. Millions of people have already died. In the news they say that 60 percent of the population are COV2-positive, numbers still rising. The majority of those infected are severe cases with hig fevers, breathing problems, pneumonia. Only a few thousand people have recovered but scientists couldn‘t find any antibodies, meaning they could contract the virus again. All countries worldwide have shut and locked down. Borders were closed, there was no escape. Everyone was stuck in their homes in a constant state of fear. No one knew when this would end.

-

Seoyeon rushed to her little brother who was half-asleep in his bed and couldn‘t stop coughing.

"Chenle, chenle, hey. My little Lele.“

She patted his head and tried to wipe away her tears, she had to be strong for him. Chenle‘s eyes fluttered open.

  
"Here, drink some water. You need to stay hydrated.“

She held the glass in front of his face and put the straw in his mouth, so that he could drink easily. Seeing him like this, without any energy, broke her heart. He just turned 18 a couple months ago and he has always been the happy pill of the family. There wasn‘t a day he didn‘t manage to cheer her up, when he laughed she also laughed. The amount of love Seoyeon had for her brother was hard to put into words, it was true, unconditional love. And she would always protect and fight for him. No, she couldn‘t lose Chenle. He was too precious to her, he deserved to live a long life. If necessary, she would die for him.

When he finished drinking, he sank back into the pillows and into a deep sleep. Still sitting next to him, Seoyeon buried her face in her hands. She didn‘t know how much longer she could be strong for the both of them. He was all she had and vice versa. Her father died in the hospital last week, she still hasn‘t told Chenle the news because she feared it could worsen his condition. Her mother was still being comatose and unresponsive, her condition was stable but bad. The doctors didn‘t know if she could make it.

She got up and went over to the window and looked down the street. It was empty. Not a single soul to be seen, not even an ambulance. It was the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much welcomed!! Thank you <3


End file.
